


A Merc's Job

by CloudStrifeIsMySpiritAnimal



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: BAMF Tifa Lockhart, Cloud is a Big Softie, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marlene Wallace is an Angel, Minor Injuries, Minor Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Parental Tifa Lockhart, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudStrifeIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/CloudStrifeIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: Cloud gets injured saving Marlene and her friend Betty from Doomrats in Scrap Boulevard, causing the little girls to realize that the big bad merc might not be so bad after all.
Relationships: Cloud Strife & Marlene Wallace, Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	A Merc's Job

“What were you two doing so close to Scrap Boulevard?” Tifa asked, brow knit in concern and voice edged with disapproval. “You know you’re not supposed to go there – it’s dangerous.”

Marlene chanced a timid glance at the pale-haired merc, who’s presence up until today had been reason enough for the small girl to scurry off behind the counter and hide. Now, however, watching the man shift uncomfortably and grumble while the bartender next to him dabbed gently at the red marks on his shoulder, Marlene couldn’t help but sympathize. She didn’t like it when Tifa cleaned her booboos either. She wrinkled her nose as the young woman paused her work to uncap a small white bottle and pour a few drops onto the bloody cloth in her hands. She couldn’t remember the name of the substance – it was something long and complicated and definitely not included in her limited vocabulary – but Tifa insisted that it kept wounds from becoming infected. The young girl wasn’t entirely sure what infection was either, but Tifa said it could make you very, very sick – sick enough to return to the planet even - so she tolerated it when Tifa used the mysterious liquid to clean out the scratches she got playing in the slums. Still, she couldn’t help but squirm in sympathy at the annoyed hiss that escaped the merc’s lips when the dampened cloth finally made contact with his raw skin. If there was one thing the little girl knew for certain, it was that the mysterious liquid _stung_.

Marlene chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip, resolving to give the man a piece of candy later. She had a small stash hidden safely away under her bed, where Biggs and Wedge couldn’t find it. Daddy and Tifa knew about it, of course, but they were trustworthy. After all, most of the pieces in her collection came from them in the first place. That was, in fact, where she got the idea now. Tifa always gave her something sweet after patching her up, saying it was a treat for being so patient and strong. Marlene figured if she deserved a reward, then the merc definitely did. He was scratched up much worse than she’d ever been, and he wasn’t even _crying._ Besides, it was her fault that he was hurt in the first place. The least she could do was part with some of her precious treasure to make the situation right again.

She averted her gaze guiltily, choosing instead to stare at the worn wooden panels beneath her feet. Tifa’s unanswered question hung heavily in the air. Steeling her resolve, she opened her mouth to explain when next to her Betty spoke up.

We were following Snowflake,” the blue-clad girl admitted, clutching said white feline to her chest. “She ran off…”

“We’re really sorry!” Marlene cut in, blinking back tears of guilt and shame. “We didn’t mean for it to happen!”

Betty nodded, eyes bright and worried. “We were worried what would happen to her…”

Tifa sighed and finished dabbing Cloud’s shoulder with the now reddened cloth. The claw marks still shone red and raw against his otherwise pale skin, but at least the dirt was gone, and with it the chance for infection. “I understand,” she said softly, “and I know you didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” The two girls seemed to perk up a bit at that before quailing once again under the bartender’s stern gaze, “but you still know better then to venture there alone.” She caught Betty’s eye meaningfully before flitting back to Marlene, roses blooming on the smaller child’s face. “Promise me if something like this ever happens again, you’ll get an adult.”

Both girls nodded resolutely, a chorus of “I promise,” following shortly after. Beside her, Tifa felt Cloud tense.

Her brow furrowed briefly with worry as she saw a gloved hand go to the blond man’s temple. Quickly regaining composure, she turned back to her young charges, forcing a smile. “Right, now go fetch some bandages for Cloud, okay?”

“Yes Tifa!” and with that the girls were scampering off to the counter behind the bar where Tifa stashed her impromptu first aid kit.

With the girls out of earshot, Tifa turned her attention back to Cloud, who sat rigid and hunched over, one hand still held to his forehead “Another headache?” she prodded gently. She was beginning to get a bit worried about the frequency with which these “episodes” seemed to be occurring.

Cloud just shook his head, allowing his hand to drop back to his lap. “It’s nothing,” he muttered, letting out an exasperated sigh when he caught sight of Tifa’s raised eyebrow. “I’m _fine._ ” His voice didn’t sound fine, but as soon as he caught sight of the girls scurrying back with two more cotton rolls than was necessary he deftly changed the subject. “Really, Tifa, there’s no need for all this. I’ll be –“

“fine, I know.” Tifa finished, shooting him an amused smile. She decided to let his subtle misdirection go unquestioned for now, filing it away as something to ask him about later when they didn’t have such an eager audience. She accepted the bandages graciously as they were proffered to her, setting aside the extra two rolls as she began to unwrap the third. “You may be a SOLDIER, Cloud, but you don’t know the slums like I do. The germs these doomrats carry could make even a behemoth sick.” Cloud looked at her disbelievingly, but nevertheless allowed his childhood friend to start wrapping the cloth around his chest and arm to keep it in place.

“Um…” Marlene stood a couple feet in front of Cloud, hands clasped behind her back and feet shifting nervously. The mercenary looked down at the girl, startled by the fact that a child was willingly engaging him in conversation.

Marlene stared fixedly at her feet, chewing her lip as she screwed up the courage to continue. “Thanks for saving me and Betty, Mr. Cloud.” Cloud just stared, dumbfounded. “I’m…um…I’m really sorry you got hurt.”

Marlene was a dedicated learner of language, so the r’s didn’t _quite_ sound like w’s, but it was close enough to make Tifa smile fondly.

“Uh…” Cloud shifted his mako-bright gaze to stare wide-eyed at Tifa. She just gave a reassuring smile and nodded in the little girl’s direction. “It’s fine, I guess…,” he finished clumsily, “I’m just…glad you two are safe.”

Marlene lifted her chin at that, shy eyes flitting briefly to Cloud as what Tifa could only describe as a blush creeped over her cheeks. “Are you going to be okay?” she asked timidly.

Tifa swore she saw the edges of Clouds lips crinkle into a small smile before dropping back into his normal stoic façade. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

Betty stepped a bit closer, holding out her arms to the merc, the white cat still clutched tightly between them. “If you want you can cuddle with Snowflake!” she offered brightly, “she always makes me feel better when I’m upset.”

Tifa stifled a laugh as Cloud shrunk back warily from the feline, who in turn seemed to be eyeing him suspiciously. “Uh…it’s no big deal, really…”

He was saved by Marlene, however, who, having seemingly gained confidence, took another step closer and peered up at Cloud curiously. “How’d you get so strong?”

“Yeah!” Betty jumped in, “and fast!”

“I, uh…”

This time Tifa did jump in to help her friend. “Cloud here used to be a SOLDIER,” she told the girls as she tucked the end of the bandage between the wrapping and her friend’s back.

Betty’s eyes went wide in awe, but Marlene’s brow furrowed in confusion. She pondered this new information, head tilted and eyes tracing invisible lines as if doing complicated mathematics. “But Daddy says that SOLDIERS are the enemy.”

Tifa felt Cloud’s shoulders tense. “I _used_ to be a SOLDIER,” he muttered. “I’m not anymore.”

“Yeah, Cloud’s one of us now,” Tifa offered the young girl with a winning smile. She would have patted Cloud’s back reassuringly, but she knew from experience that he didn’t like to be touched more than was necessary.

Marlene nodded, processing this information. Finally she shrugged and flashed Cloud a beaming smile. “Well, you don’t seem like an enemy!” she concluded, putting her small hands on her hips. “You’re nice,” she stated, as if it was a fact. “Nice people are friends!”

Again Cloud seemed taken aback. Tifa leaned over and grabbed Cloud’s turtleneck, dropping it in the man’s gloved hands. “Get dressed,” she ordered gently, once again sparing him from the expectant eyes of children. “I’ll sew up the tears later.” The merc grunted his thanks and began to pull the torn fabric over his head until the dark wool all but covered the bandages around his upper body.

Just in time for the door to swing open, and a familiar, large shape to stomp in.

“Daddy!” Marlene shrieked and ran to Barret, who immediately swooped the girl up into his arms and perched her on his shoulders. “That’s right Honey, I’m home!” He greeted his daughter warmly, until his eyes fell on the dark clothed mercenary and his expression went stony.

Cloud sighed. “Here we go.”

Tifa tried to step in between the two men as Barret, having lightly settled Marlene back onto the floor, rapidly began advancing on the merc. “What’s this I hear about my daughter getting attacked by some doomrats out in the scraps!?” He shouted furiously.

“Barret,” she tried, placing a hand on the larger man’s chest, but he just maneuvered her aside and closed the distance between himself and his quarry. “I don’t know who you think you are – “ he began, roughly shoving Cloud’s shoulder so that the smaller man stumbled back a few feet, “-but-“

“ _Barret!”_ Tifa said firmly, reaching out to grab the man’s non-gun arm as he raised it back for a punch, “Stop!” She couldn’t help but wince as she saw the pained grimace on Cloud’s face as he reached an arm up tentatively to put pressure on the wound she had just secured in gauze.

“Tifa!” Barret whirled around, fire in his eyes, but halted when he saw the expression on the barmaid’s face and the way the two young girls behind her were watching him wide-eyed.

“Barret,” Tifa repeated, this time calmly. “It’s not what you think.”

Marlene scampered up, hands fisting in her pink skirts. “Mr. Cloud saved us!” she offered helpfully.

“Huh?” Barret turned to glare questioningly at the merc, who stood rubbing his shoulder absentmindedly.

“Betty and Marlene wandered into Scrap Boulevard by mistake,” Tifa explained, not letting go of Barret’s arm just yet. She wasn’t scared for her friend precisely, but those bandages had taken some work. “Cloud was working out there and brought them back.” She figured her friend would rather she didn’t mention that he’d been wounded in the process – not when he and Barret seemed to be locked in some intense pissing match for masculine dominance.

“Oh.”

“Cloud’s really nice!” Betty said, cuddling her cat close, ignoring it when the feline mewled in protest.

“Yeah!” Marlene added, “He’s a friend!”

Barret just glanced between the two girls in confusion.

Tifa swallowed back her grin. “Betty, Marlene, why don’t you to go get washed up from the dust, okay?”

“Yes Tifa!” came the response as the two girls scampered off.

Barret turned uncomfortably to Cloud. “I, uh…” He trailed off, his good hand reaching up to scratch uncomfortably at the back of his head.

Cloud just rolled his eyes and walked past the larger man. “You need to work on your greeting skills,” he deadpanned.

Barret grunted, following him awkwardly to the bar.

“I guess I owe ya, huh? what’s it gonna cost me?”

For a moment Tifa was worried Cloud would ask for some ridiculous price just to spite the other man, but instead he just sighed. “How about you buy me a drink and we call it even?”

“Right!”

Tifa smiled, thinking that maybe, _just maybe_ , the gun toting idiot could be convinced that the hard-headed merc wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
